


За циферблатом

by love_and_ashes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: Он отчего-то сразу всё понял — осколки мигом сложились воедино: долгий полёт акумы, неспособность отчётливо увидеть жертву — и то, что она не знает, кто такие Леди Баг и Супер-Кот.
Kudos: 1





	За циферблатом

**Author's Note:**

> Работа ни в коем случае не ставит своей целью задеть или оскорбить кого-либо из реальных людей. Описанное следует считать происходящим в некоей альтернативной реальности. Метка AU вызвана прежде всего этим (а также тем, что способности Бражника кое в чём, вероятно, не вполне соответствуют канонным).

Он был уверен, что этот вечер ничем не отличается от остальных.

Эмоцию он ощутил ясно, воющую и сильную: отчаяние, тёмное, беспощадное, принадлежавшее явно тому, кто ещё к подобному не привык. Отчаяние первой потери; или, точнее, предчувствия её — судя по дрожащим нотам страха, по едва различимым, гаснущим искоркам надежды.

Это было именно то, что нужно.

За спиной раскинулись тёмные крылья; руки и лицо сковала тугая чернота; его пальцы взволнованно сжимали трость всё время, пока летел акума — непривычно, небывало долго.

_Чертовски досадно было бы такую эмоцию упустить, позволить ей угаснуть._

Он понял, насколько это опасение было наивно, когда между ним и тем человеком сплелась невидимая нить — и отчаяние, чёрное и глубокое, захлестнуло его с головой. Странно, но даже сейчас — человек оставался _неизвестным_ ; он чуял его юное, горячее, пронзительно болящее сердце, ощущал, как бьётся в ужасе скорой потери его душа, — но не видел его так отчётливо, как видел обыкновенно жертв своих акум.

Впрочем, это было не важно. Главное — он прекраснейше знал, чего этот человек сейчас хочет сильнее всего на свете.

_Если бы можно было только всё вернуть…_

Желание это, отчаянное и дикое, кольнуло нехорошей льдинкой где-то в глубине памяти; это… тоже было не важно.

— Часовщик! Ты хочешь спасти своего близкого от беды, исправив ошибку, совершённую им в прошлом. Я дам тебе власть оборачивать время вспять…

Льдинка оказалась жгуче холодной и острой; _хотел бы он сам, чтобы когда-то, в своё время…_ не важно.

— Взамен ты принесёшь мне талисманы Леди Баг и Супер-Кота.

— Леди Баг? Супер-Кота? _Кто это?_

Недоумение зазвенело — искреннее, неподдельное. Он отчего-то сразу всё понял — осколки мигом сложились воедино: долгий полёт акумы, неспособность отчётливо увидеть жертву — и то, что она не знает, кто такие Леди Баг и Супер-Кот.

И то, что все слова, которыми они обменивались друг с другом, — звучали _не по-французски_ ; скорее даже, не звучали вообще — существуя на уровне невидимых импульсов, скользивших по натянувшейся меж ними нити.

_Он не из Парижа. Издалека. Очень издалека._

_Он… бесполезен? Леди Баг и Супер-Кот едва ли…_

— Кто это и как мне достать их талисманы?

Рука невольно дрогнула — так, что трость отрывисто стукнула о пол. Он не хотел вспоминать, особенно сейчас — но память затягивала, будто в омут; пронзительный, бьющий по ушам писк приборов, хищно-острые зубцы кардиограммы, вспыхнувшая коротко, лизнувшая огнём надежда и…

_Пустота._

— Эй? Кто это? Пожалуйста, ответь!..

_Тишина, которая кажется абсолютной, поглощающей все звуки; пара пропоровших её скупых и коротких фраз, выжигающих сердце льдом, и водянистые глаза врача, плохо играющего сочувствие._

— Скажи, что нужно сделать, и я всё сделаю! — страх визжал, перерастая в панику. — Только… не забирай у меня эту силу, пожалуйста…

_Только не забирай._

Ему не обязательно было облекать свой ответ в слова, чтобы пустить его — туда, на другой континент по невидимой нити.

Он закатал раструб тугой перчатки, кинул взгляд на часы на своём запястье.

Серебристые, тонкие, острые, точно пики кардиограммы, стрелки — деловито и обречённо двигались по циферблату.

Все три. В обратную сторону.

***

Бражник понимает, что едва ли чувствовал такое когда-то; что сам, что при помощи тех, кого приручали его акумы.

 _То его отчаяние, ледяное, жуткое, было чёрным и безнадёжным;_ это же — похожее, но иное — с каждой секундой блекнет, превращаясь в надежду.

Образ плавно проступает в сознании; обрывки мыслей эхом бьются внутри черепа. 

_Папа, тебе… очень плохо, да?_

Ребёнок. Совсем ещё юный — лет восемь от силы.

_Папа, папочка, что с тобой?_

По меркам Парижа — из небогатой семьи. Совсем. Лёгкий, но постоянный голод, неуютная зябкая прохлада, затхлая мягкость поношенной одежды ему совершенно привычны.

_Папа, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?_

И всё же он — или она — умел раньше радоваться жизни так чисто и незамутнённо, как возможно только в детстве.

_Папа, ты уверен, что тебе стоит это есть?_

И эта радость снова просыпается в нём, заменяя собой отчаяние…

_Папа, ты серьёзно думаешь это приготовить?_

…расцвеченная вспышками небывалого, абсолютного счастья; и он или она ещё помнит, в чём причина…

_Папа, у него были… крылья?.._

...а от Бражника — воспоминания уже ускользают, точно шёлковый платок из пальцев, тихо блекнут и тают в памяти.

Тишина замирает в воздухе, тяжело и внезапно, будто резко накрывая куполом весь мир.

На мгновение Бражнику кажется, что его обманули; а после — он ясно понимает, что ровно в этот миг где-то на другом континенте чёрная бабочка взмыла в воздух, покинув кого-то… кого он вроде бы должен, но уже не может вспомнить. _Шёлковый платок соскальзывает вниз по руке. Неприятное чувство._

Бражник успевает бросить взгляд на свои часы.

Слившись в единую линию, в хищно-острый серебристый меч — три стрелки мерцают тусклым бликом, недвижно застывшие на циферблате.

***

Габриэль Агрест будет уверен в том, что этот вечер ничем не отличается от остальных. Вот только в голове бултыхаться будет мутная пустота, смешанная с неясным чувством, будто он что-то забыл; премерзкое состояние — настолько, что он не сможет даже уловить ни единой подходящей чужой эмоции.

И рассудит в конце концов, что быть может, это не так плохо.

Быть может, сегодня ему просто надо выспаться.

Однако и всю ночь его будут терзать дурные, обрывистые сновидения, похожие на кадры из полубредового триллера. Ему будут сниться улицы Парижа, освещённые весенним солнцем, но пугающе безлюдные, со зловещей чередой ресторанов, кинотеатров и баров, опустевших и закрытых, с железными листами на витринах. Расцвечивать эти улицы тревожно-фиолетовым светом, разрывать тишину тоскливым скулежом сирен будут лишь машины скорой помощи, снующие туда-сюда; и за всё время сна Габриэль не увидит в этом странном городе ни одного человека…

Он проснётся уже без мутноты в голове, но в настроении отвратительном; запланированный завтрак с сыном отменять не станет — но за столом будет лишь угрюмо молчать. И вздрогнет, когда Адриан, доев и отставив тарелку, осторожно спросит:  
— Отец, ты ведь помнишь Маринетт? Ну, моя одноклассница, та девушка, которая сделала шляпу с голубиным пером. Так вот, она предложила, чтобы мы своими руками украсили школу к Рождеству. И сегодня хотела представить нам свой проект, всё обсудить, разделить обязанности… и для этого… остаться после уроков…

Габриэль скептически вскинет брови; его сын — будет мастерить поделки из картона?

— Можно мне с ними?..

Какое-то смутное беспокойство кольнёт Габриэля; всплывёт в голове уже подзабытый сон, пустые улицы, тревожное мельтешение неотложек; покажется, будто вспомниться должно было и что-то ещё, но…

Габриэль прищурится и сдержанно кивнёт:  
— Гм. Ладно. Если это… действительно тебе так важно.

Лицо Адриана, явно не ожидавшего разрешения, расцветёт улыбкой; и Габриэль будет задумчиво и цепко глядеть ему вслед, пока за ним не закроется массивная входная дверь.

_Что ещё за мода — готовиться к Рождеству уже в середине ноября?.._

Он сухо поведёт плечами, и, прежде чем направиться к себе в кабинет, — бросит быстрый и привычный взгляд на наручные часы. 

Две хищно-острые, словно пики кардиограммы, стрелки лукаво будут делать вид, будто застыли на циферблате; но самая тонкая, секундная, похожая на серебристый меч, — раз за разом будет наматывать обороты, точно подгоняя тех двоих, не слишком-то расторопных.


End file.
